Gingka's Birthday!
by shiny-ninetales48
Summary: Madoka and others plan a surprise party for Gingka! How does this go? One-shot. My first fic, tell me what you think! However, don't like, don't read. Apparently I can't write summaries. Rated T just in case.


**My first fanfic! Basically, Gingka has a surprise party thrown for him for his birthday. I do no own Metal Fight Beyblade. Please tell me what you think! 3**

**Sorry about the formatting... It was being a pain -_-' but please enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

"Come on, guys! We don't have time for fooling around!" Madoka scolded Masamune and Yu, who were wrapped up in blue streamers.

"We're trapped..." Masamune whined.

"Well figure a way out! Gingka's coming at 6:00 tonight! We only have two hours to get ready!" she admonished.

It was Gingka's birthday. Madoka had decided to throw a surprise party for him at the B-Pit. She doubted he even remembered his birthday, he was so wrapped up in his beyblading.

"I'm back!" Tsubasa called out as he entered the store. Madoka had sent him and Kenta to get the food. She hadn't given a list, so what was in the grocery bags was a mystery.

"What did you get?" Madoka asked, walking up the stairs to meet them.

"Did you get enough ice cream?"Yu yelled from downstairs, still caught in the streamers.

"Do you think 7 gallons is enough?" Kenta yelled back down.

"Hmmm... Maybe. Thank you, Kenchi!" Yu replied.

"Seven gallons?! Yu will get sick!" Madoka gasped.

"He'll have to share," Tsubasa said quiet enough so that Yu wouldn't hear.

"Ok... So what else?"

Kenta explained in great detail the contents of the plastic bags. He included every detail from the amount of fluid ounces in each can of soda to the amount of cheese puffs in one serving size. Madoka listened intently, taking notes.

"You morons ripped all the streamers!" a raspy voice growled.

"Couldn't you even get out without destroying them?!"

"You tell 'em, Kyoya!" a high-pitched voice squealed obsessively.

"Shut up, Benkei!"

"Oh no! They must have shredded the streamers trying to get out of them!" Madoka hurried down the stairs.

Tsubasa and Kenta followed behind.  
They arrived to a mess of colored tissue paper ripped into pieces.

"How could this happen?! What are we going to do?!" Kenta asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can fix this somehow," Tsubasa reassured everyone.

"Great," Kyoya said. "Then you can be the one to go to the party store and get some more."

"No. I just got back."

"That's what I thought, genius."

Hikaru, sitting in a corner, silently blowing up balloons, rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Hey! Look at this!"

Everyone turned to see Yu standing on Masamune's shoulders. He was taping a random strip of the shredded streamers to the ceiling.

"We can tape the longer remains of the streamers to the ceiling!" Yu exclaimed excitedly. "And we still have the orange ones to hang up normally. They haven't been destroyed."

"I guess that will work," Benkei agreed. "It's the best we can do."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Just don't let Masamune and Yu hang them up, or even touch them," Kyoya muttered.

"Ok, then you and Benkei can hang the orange ones," Madoka instructed.

"Kyoya!" Benkei said excitedly.

"Whatever," Kyoya mumbled.

Not too long after they had gotten back to work, Hikaru noticed Yu was missing. Masamune was attempting to tape up the streamers himself. Not wanting to disturb everyone else, who was working so hard, she went to look for him herself. She discovered him at the freezer, eating out of one of the ice cream containers.

"Yu?"

His eyes widened.

"Hey! Get out of that! It's for the party!" she yelled, and dragged him downstairs. An empty container remained on the floor.

"Yu just ate a gallon of ice cream," Hikaru announced to everyone.

"What?! Yu!" Madoka scolded. She let out an exhasperated sigh. Setting up this party was proving to be difficult.

"So much for Yu not getting sick," Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

Everyone resumed working. Luckily, they were able to continue without encountering any problems.  
Finally, they finished, with 7 minutes to spare before Gingka arrived.

Madoka admired what they had been able to achieve. The torn streamers looked great, even if they were  
uneven and slightly demented. The orange streamers were also amazing, twisted around themselves. Giant orange and blue balloons blown up by Hikaru floated around the room. Pieces of a big blue balloon that Kenta somehow managed to pop sat on the floor. Basically, the entire room was a mess of blue and orange party decorations. And it looked FANTASTIC.

Kenta was watching a security camera, waiting for Gingka to come.

"He's here!" Kenta annouced at approximately 6:01 pm.

Kyoya went upstairs, as he was assigned to meet Gingka. The others hid in various places.

"Hey," he said when Gingka came in.

"Hi Kyoya! So... Why am I supposed to be here?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Kyoya brought him to the top of the stairs.

"Close your eyes," Kyoya told him.  
Gingka obeyed. Kyoya smirked, and pushed him down the flight of stairs. Gingka tumbled down. Once he reached the bottom, he opened his eyes to a screaming group of his friends.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they yelled in unison.

Gingka sat back and blinked.  
"...Birth...day?" Gingka asked, confused. "Oh, that's right! My birthday is today!"

Tsubasa did a facepalm, as well as Kyoya, Hikaru, Madoka, and Hyoma.

Hyoma.

"When did you get here?!" Madoka shrieked.

"I followed Gingka," he said simply. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Oh... I'm sorry... I guess we forgot to invite you," Madoka tried to force a laugh.

"No worries, I ended up here anyway, right?"

"Right..."

"Well come on! What are we waiting for?! Let's get this party started!" Benkei said with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Gingka agreed, diving right into the triple beef burgers.

Everyone pretty much pigged out the first half hour. Kenta and Yu inhaled the cheese puffs. Gingka and Benkei argued over the last burger. Tsubasa won.

Hyoma and Kyoya were constantly running to the bathroom. Having a chugging contest to see who could drink the most fruit punch would do that.

Somehow, they all began playing darts. no one knew where the darts had come from, but Masamune had his suspicions about Hikaru. In the end, Yu managed to win. Overall, there wasn't much damage, other than the huge bleeding gash on Kenta's arm that Madoka made trying to throw the dart at the dartboard on the other side of the room. And at that time, Kenta was behind her. So how she managed to get the dart to fly behind her to hit Kenta was a mystery. In the end, Kenta got a bandage and finally stopped bleeding.

After the game of darts had ended, they decided to play root beer pong, considering they were extremely underage. Just as Gingka was about to throw his ball, another one came flying from out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see who had thrown it.

"It is I, the Immortal Phoneix, here to conquer the game of Root Beer Pong!"

"Dad!" Gingka groaned.

"Come on son, you ruined my entrance!" Ryo complained, taking off his mask.

Hikaru shook her head. Sometimes she was so embarrassed to work for him.

Ryo ended up joining the festivities. He dominated at Root Beer Pong, which Kyoya thought was unfair, because he had experience from college that the rest of them lacked.

After a while, it was time for cake and ice cream.

Madoka annouced this, and Yu bounced off the couch and hit his head on the ceiling when he heard ice cream.

"Ow... That hurt!" he whined. However, his injury didn't stop him from bouncig right back up to get some.

"I want it all!" Yu exclaimed happily.

"No way! I want some too!" Masamune argued.

"You guys can both have some," Tsubasa intervened.

"I don't think so!" Masamune disagreed. "Yu, I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN ICE CREAM-EATING CONTEST TO SEE WHO GETS TO EAT MORE!"

"No way, Masamoo-moo! There's not enough ice cream for me!"

"Just how much ice cream do you need?!" Benkei asked, surprised.

Yu smiled, and the ice cream eating contest began. The two began shoving giant spoonfuls of ice cream down their throats. Even when they got brain freeze, they kept going. Yu was able to eat 4.5 gallons, while Masamune was only able to down 1.5 gallons. Yu jumped up and down in excitement.

"I would have been able to eat more if Yu didn't hog it all," Masamune huffed.

"That was the point of the contest, Masamoo-moo!" Yu sang. "You should have eaten faster!"

Masamune glared at Yu, but Yu just giggled.

"So I guess there's just cake..." Madoka said slowly. She began serving it to everyone.

"Best cake ever!" Gingka said happily, shoveling it into his mouth.

A few minutes after they all finished their cake, Yu and Masamune began puking. Since Masamune felt he was deprived of the ice cream he deserved, he had taken way more cake than necessary. The puking fits lasted about 23 minutes.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted from the party. They all ended up crashing at Madoka's house.

The next morning, everyone woke up with their energy renewed. Apparently, Hyoma had kicked Kenta during the night 3 times.

"Whoo! Let's go get donuts!" Ryo screamed.

"Oh yeah! Donuts!" Gingka agreed happily, and so did everyone else.

The group quickly ran up the stairs and out of the B-Pit to get their donuts.


End file.
